Thunders
by Allen.Nara
Summary: Imaizumi is flinching at the sound of thunders outside, lighting up the night sky. It gets on Naruko's nerves. ImaNaru.


**YOWAMUSHI PEDAL**

.

**_Thunders_**

.

_ImaNaru_

_._

Summary: Imaizumi is flinching at the sound of thunders outside, lighting up the night sky. It gets on Naruko's nerves. ImaNaru.

.

* * *

_Since the day I started writing this it was pelting down like crazy, with hail too, scenes came to my mind like a movie- and you're gonna read about them in this fic! It's__ just a shot of fluffiness and idiocy, so beware XD _

_As always before starting, I want to thank everyone who is so nice to lose some of their time over my fics and also care to fav/review/follow me and/or my works. **Thank you bunches!** You're really kind._

_And now, please sit back and enjoy!_

_YowaPeda, go!_

* * *

.

.

.

Another thunder resounded in the sky, and violent lights illuminated the hill on which a lonely, small boarding house resided. Inside the cozy, wood building the famous Sohoku cyclists were all sleeping after the first day of their umpteenth special training trip- or at least, some of them were.

Imaizumi turned again in his futon, sheets pulled high to his ears, while the storm kept going on with its heavy sounds and water. A particularly noisy thunder made him flinch. He sighed, closing his eyes and massaging his temple. He seriously needed to sleep, or the day after he wouldn't be able to give his one hundred percent during training. And that, to Imaizumi, was a thought more irksome than any other.

After a minute of pelting down without any other noise, the black-haired boy was almost relaxing, when a thunder resonated loudly outside again, making him jump out the covers and sit up.

His widened eyes met the freshly opened ones of his friend and rival, Naruko, sleeping in the futon beside his. He was rubbing his eyes lazily, looking at the other with a puzzled expression.

'Uh, hot shot, you woke up too? That thunder was absurd!' he whispered, tone gaining an excited hue. The red-head could try, but even when he wanted to be quiet, he ended up being loud.

Imaizumi simply nodded to the other, looking in front of him with his hands grabbing the sheets. Naruko's vision became clearer and he observed the all-rounder silently. His face and body were tense, knuckles almost white, and a small bead of sweat was rolling down the side of his long, refined face. All in all Imaizumi looked tired, but restless and nervous. He smiled.

'Oh? Hot shot, could it be… that you're scared of thunderstorms?'

'Shut up, I just-', he flinched after another loud cracking sound. '… I'm not scared. It's… it makes me nervous, all that noise… it's blasting my ears and senses…'

'Kakaka! Figures, Mr. 'first place is the quietest'!', Naruko fooled him with a grin on his face, gaining an irritated glare from the black-haired boy. He then leaned on his side, sheets down his waist, and his grin slowly faded to a neutral expression as he patted down his own futon.

'Come on. I'll keep the thunders away for you, hot shot' he said, voice laced with mirth while he tried not to smile.

Imaizumi looked at him as if he had grown another head.

'… what?'

'I'm not going to have my rival be all sluggish and tired during our races. It won't feel as good when I'll beat your sorry ass. You must be in perfect condition, and for that to be, you must rest! Moreover, I am slightly cold…', he added in a lower voice, looking away for a moment, before getting loud again. 'Now, com'on and get in here!'

Imaizumi's mind was running in circles. Even though he was fooling him, he knew Naruko was actually being nice. It was a kind gesture. A little too kind though, bordering on the intimate, and it was making him feel even more restless.

On the other hand, the red-head managed to relax the taller boy's nerves and empty his mind, leaving only a sense of easiness. His mere presence was enough to make Imaizumi… stand strong. He could bring out his most inner self- his best self. Sometimes childish, sometimes stubborn, but more, more than just that.

… And he did want to sleep too.

'As if you could beat me that easily…', he retorted in his usual low voice, while pushing the sheets away. Even if it still felt embarrassing, he decided to crawl out of his bed and into Naruko's without even a look.

His move was fluid, and his shadow almost covered the sprinter's whole face, making the latter look at him with attentive eyes, his heart skipping a beat, for a reason Naruko deemed as unknown. He continued looking at the rival, who was pointedly avoiding his gaze. He was pretty surprised the black-haired cyclist went along with it so easily.

Imaizumi finally blinked and looked at the smaller boy, stopping in the middle of pulling the sheets around their shoulders.

'… what?'

'If you keep any more distance, you're going to end up on the floor, you know', the sprinter said, voice unimpressed, as he observed the empty space between their bodies. The all-rounder blushed.

'I-!'

'I told you I'm cold! Get closer, you idiot!'

'… What if you smell?'

'Ungrateful bastard!'

Another thunder cracked outside, making the taller boy begrudgingly scoot closer, but still looking away from the other. Naruko decided to let that go, and slid an arm out to pat his head lightly. Imaizumi looked at him, eyes wide.

'What?'

'I'm trying to make you feel better. I do have two smaller brothers at home, you know. Both afraid of thunderstorms… yet not as stubborn as you. Not even close'

'Tsk'

The all-rounder clicked his tongue, yet didn't really reply.

Bickering was normal. Being close to Naruko was a custom he grew to love. His shoulders slackened slightly at those thoughts, and the red-head let a small smile grace his lips, void of derision.

He kept petting his rival's head, calming Imaizumi more and more. The latter's eyes were almost drooping, when he noticed a shiver running through the other's body, his muscles trembling slightly.

He closed his eyes for a moment, sliding even closer to the sprinter and draping an arm around his waist in a loose half-hug. He inhaled deeply, slowly. The red-head smelled of mint and… gardenia…?

Naruko's eyes widened and he blushed.

'What…?'

'You were shivering'

'… I guess'

He didn't know what to say, and Imaizumi blinked at his lack of verbal response. The sprinter was almost holding his breath. He stopped petting his rival's hair.

'I didn't tell you to stop'

The latter's voice was calm as usual, even in that whimsical, unusual declaration. It wasn't like him to be so direct- or was it?

'Kakaka!', Naruko laughed breathlessly. Imaizumi's lack of shame was amazing and amusing him to no end. 'Seriously, Annoying-izumi… what are you, a bear?'

'Maybe…', he murmured in a smooth voice that almost caressed the red-head's face, his eyes closing. He moved his head around a little to find a more comfortable position on the pillow, before laying still. Naruko's hand resumed its motion, but instead of patting, he let his fingers run freely through the other's dark tresses, feeling them. He absentmindedly went on with his ministration until the cozy warmth around him and the calm breathing of the other lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Naruko was the first to wake up. It was night still, and his lids were heavy with sleep… until he noticed the skin on skin contact on his arm and warmth enveloping him.

Both came from a body he had grown accustomed to, with hugs and pats and cheers after the many races and training they had done together. It was Imaizumi's body. Yet he didn't actually see him. He could only see his hair, because his forehead was leaning on the red-head's chest. His arms were resting one on the bed, hand between them, and the other around the smaller boy's hips. His thighs and knees were motionless beside his own.

Both the contact and the calm breathing tickling him through the t-shirt were slowly getting him more and more flustered and self-conscious. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned the same colour of his hair.

His muscles tensed up so much that the all-rounder, still sleeping, moved around a little and sighed, his body moving closer to Naruko's. The red-head feared his crazy heartbeat and lack of breathing would wake the other up, his eyes as wide as saucers while his face burned.

A few minutes passed, and Naruko was still struggling to calm down. He prayed to God that Imaizumi wouldn't wake up, that the other would turn in his sleep and let him go, that he would finally fall asleep again- anything. Instead, the dark-haired boy moved again, nuzzled the smaller boy's chest and sighed his name while brushing involuntarily against his body. Naruko let out something between a gasp and a cry. And Imaizumi woke up.

* * *

The all-rounder had never felt so good in his sleep. It was perfectly warm, not too much, not too little. He instinctively felt familiarity where he was sleeping, even though he vaguely remembered he was actually far from home. And the only sound that brushed his ears wasn't the cracking of the thunders, but a steady, high throbbing… like a heart beating fast. And his nose was filled with a scent he could recognise way too well.

'Naruko…'

It was all so perfect, Imaizumi didn't want to wake up anytime soon. But then he heard some kind of cry from just above his head and he woke up. To find out there was a specific reason why he felt warm, and he could smell the red-head's scent. He was right in his arms and he had been resting against the other's chest for who knew how long.

The all-rounder's eyes widened and he looked up, muscles tense and a blush more and more violent in colour staining his cheeks.

Naruko was staring at him, the most embarrassed expression he had ever seen in his life scrunching up his face, and he just stared at Imaizumi with wide eyes and flushing as much as he was.

The taller boy jerked away from him, and out of the futon, letting out a gasp he regretted, because they were sleeping with the others too. He put a hand on his mouth and looked around. The sprinter did as well, and they both sighed in relief when no-one raised their heads or said something. They were all sleeping.

'Naruko...! What the hell was that?'

'Huh? You ask me? It was you who hugged me in the first place!'

Imaizumi remembered the thunders and maroon eyes soothing him to sleep at a close distance. He gritted his teeth and both kept discussing in the lowest voice they could manage while feeling flustered.

'It was you who told me to sleep with you!'

Naruko's mouth hung open, and Imaizumi raised a hand, gesticulating wildly.

'N-not like that!'

'What? What are you thinking, you idiot!'

'I didn't mean anything weird!'

A sigh reached their ears, and both immediately closed their mouths, muscles tense like strings on a violin.

Onoda had turned in his sleep. His eyes were close though. No one raised their heads.

They were safe.

Both rivals sighed again in relief, then looked at each other with red cheeks and studying, awkward expressions.

The all-rounder looked away first.

'I'm going back to sleep. In my futon'

'Okay'

Both went under their own covers, backs facing each other, trying to survive the embarrassment and to fall asleep. Yet neither of them could.

After a while, Naruko's voice raised feebly from his futon.

'… hot shot'

'What', Imaizumi answered, without turning towards the other. His face was still pink.

'I'm cold'

And there his cheeks went back to flaming red, as much as the sprinter's, who just bit the inside of his cheek to avoid dying of shame.

'… get in here'

Even in his bashfulness, Naruko turned around and fixed his incredulous eyes on Imaizumi's back. He was probably too much embarrassed to look at him in the eye as well.

The red-head gulped down his pride and crawled inside the other's futon, before hugging him loosely from behind.

The all-rounder's eyes went wide, his face burning and burning, and his voice almost cracking.

'Are you spooning me?'

'Do you wanna see my face?'

'… No'

'Me neither'

Even though it was making both of them die, the position felt comfortable, and warmed them up. Their brains couldn't keep up with their prides' protests either.

'… Let's sleep'

'Yeah…'

* * *

Makishima woke up with a grimace.

He had a nightmare where he lost all his precious gravure magazines to a Toudou dressed in drag.

It didn't make any sense, yet it pissed him off enough to decide to avoid answering the messages from the Hakone climber for the upcoming hours.

Luckily for him, his bad mood was soon forgotten by the sight in front of his eyes.

Two meters away from him, he noticed a big bundle of covers, and two heads close together in the same futon.

Curiosity had the better of him, and the climber silently stood up and walked towards the mystery.

Blue eyes didn't even widen when he saw what was going on.

His kohai Naruko Shoukichi was resting into the arms (and bed) of his supposed rival, another kohai, Imaizumi Shunsuke.

Actually, one of the black-haired boy's arms was pillowing the sprinter's red head, whose arms were one resting against the other's chest, one around the other's back.

The all-rounder's free arm enveloped the smaller boy's waist, and both were almost glued to each other, bodies touching as much as possible, and their faces as serene and calm as he had never seen them while his kohai were awake.

'Hah', he smiled to himself, taking out his cellphone and snapping a picture.

'Cute'

'Yup, cute indeed. Although knowing Naruko I thought he'd be the one playing the stronger part', Tadokoro commented with a hand under his chin just beside Makishima.

The iridescent-haired boy almost jumped and let his phone fall.

'Ta-Tadokorocchi…! You scared the heck out of me'

'N-nh… Makishima… senpai…?'

Onoda slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes before putting on his glasses.

'What is up- Wah!', he exclaimed, before covering his mouth. He looked at his best friends sleeping beside him with eyes as wide as saucers. Makishima and Tadokoro sweatdropped, before getting scared at the expression slowly forming on their other kohai's face.

The younger climber's visage slowly softened and lit up, while his eyes closed and a smile grew larger and larger, lifting his cheeks in a way that made him look like he had just seen a kitten and a puppy together. Or, Love Hime with a kitten and a puppy.

'Cu-cuuuuuteeee…!'

* * *

Imaizumi was the first to wake up in the morning. The first thing he noticed was the comfortable position and warmth, the ease in his heart and mind while he held that source of comfort closer, and the light tickle of locks of hair and calm breathing on his arm and neck.

As he pulled the warmth a little closer, it let out a light 'Mh…'.

He slowly woke up, blinking a few times, before red hair became clearer in his vision. Then he remembered.

While his eyes became the size of saucers, he saw Naruko wake up too, lifting his head while opening his eyes, an inch distance between their faces and his cheeks pink with warmth.

Both rivals' eyes widened impossibly large and they were almost screaming at each other (again) when they noticed all Sohoku members staring at them. They screamed at their mates.

'WHAA-!?'

'HUH!?'

'Sorry, guys. It was kind of cute and we didn't have the heart to wake you up', Kinjou said, his baritone and captain aura making both kohai stand at attention, although their faces flushed up so much, they both thought they were going to faint.

Then they heard the sound of a camera.

'Makishima-senpai! Stop it immediately!'

'It's just, this red-head was cold-'

'You are scared of thunders!'

'It's not true! And you invited me in your bed first!'

'N-WHAT? You did it the second time!'

Onoda tried calming them down, still with a smile full of bliss, while their senpai watched and listened with their mouths hanging open. So it was developing that fast already…?!

Aoyagi and Teshima high-fived in a corner, thinking how they were actually right about them and the fact that Tadokoro owed them at least 20 bucks.

* * *

After a very embarrassing training session and even more embarrassing bath, all Sohoku members had a nice dinner together with the old lady owner of the boarding house. It was their last night there, and the kind granny was more than happy to have company and fun with a bunch of lively kids as they were.

With a good meal in his belly, Naruko sat alone in the veranda with an empty can of orangeade in his hand, enjoying the fresh breeze and a little peace and quiet.

What a tiring day…

What an embarrassing day…

Urgh.

Both he and the hot shot had just fought all day like bashful kids. He didn't want to think about his heart beating faster at the memory of the all-rounder's face and body, so close to his. He didn't want to admit he had wanted to… be closer… and closer.

And he didn't want to lose to Imaizumi, because it was his fault if it ended up that way!

The sprinter was almost tearing at his hair when the object of his frustration came out of the house into the veranda and sat beside him, distant yet close.

He gulped and looked in front of him, trying to ignore his presence.

After a few minutes, the taller boy spoke up.

'… I'm sorry'

The red-head was so surprised, he turned towards the other for a moment, before blushing and looking the other way.

'For what?'

'…that the others saw…. that'

Naruko's eyes widened, his expression puzzled while he turned towards the black-haired boy again.

'… so you're not sorry for having hugged your rival in your sleep'

Imaizumi flushed immediately and turned towards him with an angry, bashful look.

'You were cold!'

'And you were scared!'

'It was you who invited me in your bed first!'

'Yeah, and you got in immediately!'

'Of course I did!'

Both stopped arguing, their faces as embarrassed and surprised as they could be.

'… W-What…?', Naruko barely asked, his voice a murmur, while his cheeks turned redder and redder. Imaizumi looked away, his own face on fire.

'I-it was nice…'

They were so embarrassed they couldn't manage to look at or talk to each other for a few minutes.

Then, the smaller boy threw his empty can of orangeade at the all-rounder's head.

'Wha-what…?!'

Imaizumi turned towards the other with an irritated and still very flustered look on his face, and saw Naruko hiding his face in his hands. He was one with his flaming hair.

'Shut up!'

The black-haired boy gulped, and for a second he accepted the thought that went through his head without denying it.

… _So cute_.

The sprinter heard rustling beside him, and then very familiar arms enveloping him in a warm, loose hug. His heart missed a beat, before it started racing like crazy, and his eyes widened behind his hands.

If he looked up, he would have seen Imaizumi's face was just as red as his.

'… Okay'

For once the rival gave up on retorting anything, and Naruko decided taking a step ahead too. He hid his burning face into the other's chest, and let his hands and arms slide around the taller boy's back, gripping his t-shirt.

The other Sohoku members were of course watching the scene behind the corner, together with the old lady.

'Oh, so they are together, those two lovebirds! They bicker more than my husband and I do! Ohohoh!', she murmured cheerfully in her hand, her face softening at the scene. Aoyagi looked at her for a few moments, before handing her 20 bucks without saying a word. She thanked the boy but told him to keep them and buy a nice hat for his perm boyfriend.

Aoyagi gasped, but apart from that sound and the sound of cicadas, only the noise of a camera snapping pictures and filming could be heard in that serene, fresh evening.

.

.

**_END_**

.

.

.


End file.
